


Stop snooping, Potter!

by Ambernot



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambernot/pseuds/Ambernot
Summary: Harry and Draco have been sneaking a relationship for years. They are madly in love with eachother. The only problem is Harry no longer remembers and wants to get to the bottom on why Draco is avoiding him.





	Stop snooping, Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> First Harry Potter Fanfic. Never finished the books. Just know I really like this ship. Should I continue?

“Malfoy is staring at you again.”

Harry looked up from his breakfast and turned to the Slytherin table and saw his rival as he stared back at him. Their eyes monetarily met before Malofy turned away. Harry glared for a few more moments before he returned to his own food. What the hell was going on with Malfoy?

“He has been doing that alot lately. More than usual” Hermione said. “Did you do something to piss him off?”

Harry shook his head. “I don't think so. If anything, he has been trying to avoid any conflict with me. It is strange.”

It was true. Every time Malofy walked down the same hallway as Harry, he turned around and went the opposite way. He seemed to be avoiding Harry at all costs, despite the fact he normally did anything to try and get under Harry’s skin. To make it stranger, Draco stared at him constantly when he thought Harry was not looking. Such as during meals and during classes. 

“It is Malfoy.” Ron remarked, a mouth full of food. “He is probably plotting something.”

Harry nodded. “Let's keep an eye out for now.  
………

“No.” Malfoy said. 

The entire class sat in shock. Draco Malfoy, Snape’s prize student, just told him no. Was the world ending? 

“Excuse me?” Snape asked. 

“I refuse to work with Potter. His stupidity will be nothing more than a handicap.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue, or too return the insult. But Snape starting talking before he had a chance to say anything.

“I am sure your skills will make up for his ignorance. Besides, there is no one else you can work with. Everyone is already assigned.”

His eyes narrowed “Fuck you.” Draco stated before he stormed out of the room. 

Alright. Something had to be going on going on with him. Malfoy never mouthed off to Snape, like ever. Harry shared a look with harmony and Ron. 

Whispers started to surround the rooms, but quickly stopped when Snape turned around. The professor looked furious. 

“Crabb, tell Draco that he has lost his house twenty points and he has detention for the next two days.”

Snape must really had been furious if he was took points from his own house, even if he probably give the points back later. Still, Harry never seen a student be so disrespectful to a teacher. 

He could not wonder why Malfoy had been so unwilling to work with him. Sure, they been stuck together a few times and it had not been pleasant. But why was he so upset. There had to be something more than on the surface. 

“Mr. Potter!” Snape demanded. “What did I just day?”

Crap, he been caught not paying attention.  
“I don't know Sir.” He admitted.

“No wonder Draco does not wish to work with you. Ten points from Gryffindor.”  
……

“What the hell was Malfoy thinking today?” Ron wisphered during supper. “Mouthing off to Snape?”

“I admit,” Hermoninny said. “It was odd.”

“Man, I love to see his face when Snape tells him off.” Ron paused. “You know, we could use a certain cloak to watch the action.”

Harry shook his head. “I dont know.”

Hermione took a long sip of her punkin juice. “Actually that might be a good idea. Not just to watch Malfoy get in trouble, but to find out what is going on. Especially with that outburst in potions.”

Harry sighed. “Alright. I think she has a point. Let's go tonight after classes and see if we can figure out anything.”

Ron grinned. “A chance to see Malfoy in trouble, I am in!”

“You two go. I need to study for the Trangoriation quiz tomorrow. Besides, two of you is less likely to get caught.”  
…

Ron and Harry walked through the halls under the cloak. It was just past curfew, so the halls were empty and dark. They found their way to the potions classroom. To their surprise, there were quiet sobs that came from the room.

“You need to learn to accept it.” Snape’s voice. “You were the one foolish enough to get close. I did warn you.”

Ron and Harry stood in shock. Was that Malfoy crying? Get close to what? What could possibly affect him so much that makes the prick upset enough to cry?

“It hurts.” Malfoy said in a soft voice. His words were barely audible. “It hurts so much. The only one who understood me. I loved him.”

Wait a moment? Malfoy had a partner? Scratch that, Malfoy was gay? He leaned in closer to hear more. 

Snape sighed. “I understand that. But you can't lash out. Especially in class in front of others.”

“It is your fault!” Draco hissed. “You tried to make me work with him.”

Harry's mouth went dry. What did he have to do with all of this? He never even thought Malfoy had real friends that were not his minions, let alone q lover Did he somehow do something to ruin Malfoy’s chances at love? Even if he did, why was he not lashing out at him. Why was he not hexing Harry every chance he got? How was avoiding Harry his response? How was cursing out Snape his responce?

“Because you need to grow up and learn to deal with it. You can't avoid him forever!”

“It has only been three weeks!” He protested. “I need more time! We have been together for two years! He loved me as much as I loved him! And you make me take that!”

So this was a long going relationship. This was not just a fling. But who was this mysterious lover and why the hell was Harry involved? 

“You cannot afford more time. You must remember what you did was for both of your safety. Keep that in mind next time you are childish enough to think about acting out.”

“How do you make the pain go away?” He asked softly. 

“You don't.” Snape said. “You harden your heart and do what you need to do. Eventually it becomes easier, especially when you keep in mind who you did it for.”

“Alright. For him.”

“Good. Now I will only cut you slack this once. If you ever dare to pull that stunt again, I will leave you with a punishment I normally save for the Gryffindors.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Clean yourself up before you leave.”

Ron hugged Harry and they both quickly retreated back to the common rooms. Both too busy as they processed the information to talk on the way back. Eventually they made it back. 

“What the bloody hell were they talking about?” Ron demanded.

“I have no idea. I did not even think Malfoy could fall in love, let alone a dude fall for him.”

“This is brilliant! We can use this against him! A broken heart would be perfect leverage!”

Harry shook his head. “No. We are not that kind of people. No matter how much he has done to us, we will not swoop that low.”

Ron narrowed his eyes. “You know something about it, don't you! The weasel said two years, you have been sneaking off for the past two years.”

Harry drowned. “What the hell are you talking about? I don't sneak off.”

“Mate, you been doing it constantly for years. There is a point at least once a week where you disappear.”

He shook his head. No. He did not randomly sneak off, he would know if he did. It must be some sort of misunderstanding.

Ron snickered. “Perhaps you are Malfoys secret lover.”

Harry hit Ron in the arm. “Don't joke about that!”

He denfininty was not gay for Malofy. Or gay at all. Wait, was he gay? He could be gay. True he never really really looked at girls. He needed to think about this more later. But he was definitely not gay for Malofy. 

“Let's go find Hermione and tell her all the details!”

“Ron, No.”

“Ron, yes.”


End file.
